Double Edged: Part II- To Sleep Perchance to Dream
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: Rachel escapes from the holds of her room to take out some pent up anger, which in the end involves an unexpected meeting.


__

Once again, Max Steel is copy-righted a whole bunch of fancy smancy companies, most of who I don't know the name to. If I recall, Fox is in there, along with… stuff like that? Sorry guys, there are just too many of you! I wouldn't even really bother suing me though, seeing as how I'm a poor kid with only enough money for school and the occasional bit of food. This part was written when I had a dose of the flu… don't expect to be awesome! (But I think it's pretty damn awesome anyway.)

Part II: To Sleep Perchance to Dream.

Rachel started towards the door, her nose close to the air. She wanted to look strong, she couldn't have her appearance betray the fact that she wasn't perfectly all right. Her hand reached for the door handle, the handle that only appeared on one side. The other was a retina and voice recognition lock. She didn't even want to know why they had both. The only reason they didn't have a hand print identification as well was probably that most of the N-tek agents hadn't kept their prints once they had entered the field. She was one of them. It had been odd not seeing the familiar swirls when she touched glass, but after a few months she had grown used to it. Never had she had a problem with someone noticing her lack of classification, but that just proved how much people really looked at the world around them these days. She twisted the handle, and pulled the heavy metal door towards her, stepping out into the artificial light.

She hadn't realized how dark her room was at this time of day in comparison to the rest of the building. Rachel had insisted on putting in a window within her room, and used it's light throughout most of the day. She rose with the sun, and during the night used the light of her computer monitor or small desk light to work. It was winter now however, and that meant by two it was already starting to dim. She blinked twice, her eyes adjusting and closed the door behind her. She had barely taken two steps when a voice trilled in her ear.

"Ms. Leeds? Are you alright Ms. Leeds? Ms. Leeds, come in."

"Leeds here. May I help you?" she replied, her voice filled with irritation as she paused.

"There is a message for you in your office and private quarters. It seems that you are to schedule a meeting tonight with a Mr. Minanegelo. He tried contacting you through your phone system but-"

"I'm not in my room. I know," she said to her secretary, sighing softly.

"But- Oh! Well, shall I schedule it for you? You seem to be free at five tonight."

"Let him wait until the morning. I'm busy at the moment. If I recall, Minanegelo is in charge of nothing important at the moment. I'm turning off my plug now. Please refrain from contacting me."

With that, Rachel tapped the small button in her ear, listening to it click to an off mode. She hated the thing with a passion, it was always getting in her way, but in some way she also hated turning it off. It was like turning herself off from the world. From that one stupid little plug she was tuned into the world. She knew everything through it. Yet she was also trapped by it, for with knowing new knowledge, she always seemed to feel she had to fix it. All in all, she did have to fix it. It was her job, and maybe that's why they chose her for that job, because they all knew she was to be so damn good at it. Which she was. Yet even now, with a guilty sigh, she loved the sound of silence. Total and complete silence. 

She was silent as she walked, something she had learned only through years of training. Not many people could walk silently with a pair of steel toed boots on, especially steel toed boots with a slight heel. A comfortable heel. A heel that merely added a little to the height advantage Max always seemed to have over her.

Her mind caught, if that was even possible. The height advantage that Max always _had_ seemed to have over her. Past tense. She didn't even know where he was anymore. She didn't even know what his last mission had been. She had been busy. The bio-link she had set up, the one with too many views of him kissing Laura, hadn't been turned on in quite a while. It was letting herself fall into self pity, and it wasn't going to happen. So she blocked him out. Yet she knew, with the garb she had put herself in lately, she could have probably almost matched Max in height.

Three inch chunky heels, skirted business suits, blouses always matched perfectly to both the shoes and the suits, unseen nylons. A flash of lipstick here, a sweep of mascara there. She was beautiful that way, she had a way with the male agents. She had brains, she was beautiful, she had supreme power. Who could pass her up? Who could say no? It worked like a charm, she could say whatever she wanted and still ended up on top because she was beautiful. It was so unlike her. She hated herself for it. The fake smiles were just harder and harder to act out these days. But in the back of her mind, she still glowed at the fact that she was now not only their boss, but she was the object of their affection. They looked at her differently now. They looked at her as if in awe. 

Yet she didn't want of them. Even the brave ones, the ones who had decided that they were good enough for her, she turned down with ease. There was no competition. It was almost like being married without the ring. She thought of him, she longed for her, she loved him. Yet he wasn't ever there for her. He didn't bring her flowers on her birthday. He didn't acknowledge her anymore. Max Steel, Josh McGrath, whatever name he went by he was one of the best things that had happened to her, and she had thrown it away. For this… desk job. What a waste.

The halls of the N-tek building were just as she had remembered them. Long and confusing. Yet without even knowing it, she always seemed to end up at the same place- Josh's room. She paused outside the door for long moments, looking straight into the metal as if expecting to be able to see through it if she stared for long enough. Her hand moved, poised to knock, but at the last moment she turned. She still couldn't face him, even after all this time. It wouldn't get any better, she knew that, but what was she planning on saying? "Max… Josh… I love you. I miss you so much. Forgive me. Take me back." Never, not in a million years. That was bellow her standards. She held herself to high to ever do that. As she rounded the corner, unknown to her, Roberto stuck his head out of Josh's room. His gaze was one of disbelief. Shaking his head, he shut the door, mumbling something about lack of air.

Rachel on the other hand had found herself in front of another door. This one however needed no knock, and she took in a deep breath.

"To sleep; to sleep perchance to dream," she stated simply, her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Passwords confirmed. Welcome Rachel Leeds," a computer voice replied, it's rough edges grating at her nerves.

Rachel had programmed many passwords into the database of these computers. Unknown to anyone was the fact that all of them were Shakespearean quotes. Hamlet was a current favorite, suiting her mood quite well. The angst, the dry humor, everything about it made it the perfect choice. She smiled slightly to herself, making her way into the large training area. It had changed little since she had left. Many things had been upgraded, and a few new gadgets were tucked into proper areas for storing, but other than that, it was just as she had left it. Her second home before she had lost all her spare time for such things. Roberto had obviously been in here recently, his works scattered the floor. New toys for Max to train on she assumed. She gracefully stepped over them, heading to a smaller room.

The 'Danger Room' as Team Steel had so lovingly dubbed it, was Rachel's favorite by far. It consisted of padded room, home to a 'boxing bag' with an attitude. No one ever came out of the room without at least one bruise, as the bag was known to fight back with the proper settings. Today she was in the mood for a good fight. 

"Code 1190476. Level nine," she stated simply, rolling her shoulders, and setting herself.

The bag came at her with considerable speed, yet she easily dodged it, her shoulder up against the wall. Using it for leverage, she pushed herself off, sending a sharp kick its direction. It moved however, with her moving identically. She had been expecting this. Using the confused state, she started up a quick flurry of attacks. Her punches were controlled, her kicks strong. The bag was no match, it did have living characteristics after all, and soon she was basically just taking her anger out on a computer corpse.

"This-" she started, her hair flying into her eyes, only to be tossed out again, "Is for letting me give up the best things in my life!"

Punch.

"For flying in the Hawk."

Kick.

"For fighting for what I believe in."

Punch, punch.

"For learning to pilot the stupid flying fortress and then having to leave!"

Punch. 

"For protecting those I care about."

Kick.

"For Berto!"

Kick.

"For the good of mankind."

Punch. 

"For-"

Punch.

"Max-"

Kick.

"For-"

Punch.

"Josh."

Punch.

"For-"

Punch.

"Me…"

With that, Rachel tumbled back, her balance lost. She fell into the wall, slumping against it with a defeated sigh. Damnation, this was not how her evening was supposed to be going. Her body, exhausted mentally and physically, whined almost audibly as she attempted to get up. With defeat, especially since she had never had any real desire to stand anyway, she fell to back on the floor, eyes closed. The soft sound of someone else's breathing caught her attention however, and in a flash her soft green orbs focused on the figure standing in front of her.

"Hello Ms. Leeds," his soft voice said to her nervously, his slight Spanish accent coming through even more definitely in this moment of pressure.

"Martinez. Nice to see you," she replied formally, attempting to stand. 

From her sitting position, they stared at each other for long moments, considering all the comments, everything they had wanted to say for the long past time. All those times they had wanted, needed to make a remark, and now nothing would come to mind. He offered his hand to her in silence, and her slight smile broke the ice. Pulling herself up, she met up with his smile as well. They paused for one moment more, before Roberto pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Rach."

"Me too, Berto," she replied, surprised to say the least.

The hug didn't last long, and all too soon his smile faded.

"It's been too long."

"I know… We've been busy."

"You especially."

"Don't say that… I remember how much of a handful Steel is-" 

"He needs you Rachel," Roberto cut in, looking at her with extreme seriousness. 

"He has you… what-"

"Be quiet for a moment. He has cooped himself up in his room. Been there for a week, at least. Won't eat. Doesn't sleep. He hardly talks to me, and whenever he does, it makes little sense. When I plug him in, so to speak, he falls into a fitful sleep. Your name is always on his tongue. Rachel he needs you… Something is horribly wrong."

"What? Oh let me guess… girlfriend trouble?"

His stare shut her up. She had never seen Roberto look like that, it was almost frightening through the glare of his glasses.

"Now is not the time for bitterness. He is in real trouble. He needs you Leeds."

She sighed quietly, running a hand through her hair. There was no question to her answer for this, but it still didn't make it any easier.

"Take me to him Martinez."

Okay, ya gotta admit, that sure as hell was better than the first part! Come on, admit it! It was! Or maybe it wasn't… but it'd longer! I didn't wait for ten reviews on this one since I got a request. New rule? Either request it, or make sure I get ten reviews and the next chapter goes up! (Although probably not as fast as this one did! Being sick makes one bored.)


End file.
